The new leader
by Bumblebeesuperfanboy
Summary: Zim gets tired of Gir so he has a machine and wants Gir to be smart like him, however It goes to far making Gir even smarter than Zim and Zim gets dumb.


This is my first Fan fiction so please tell me things I need to improve on. This story is about Gir and Zim switching Intelligence hope you like It.

The new leader

Zim was just working in his lab until Gir came running in screaming. " Masterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Lunch time". "Quit Gir I'm busy eat whatever you want I'll be there in a minute". By the time he got up Gir had eaten everything In the fridge. "Gir we needed that food to last us awhile, come Gir"." Every single time I'm doing something you always ruin it, so I have created this machine to give you MY INTELLIGENCE" Zim put the helmet on gir and then on himself he started it up. " Oh no Gir turn it off ,TURN IT OFF! By the time Gir had turned it off something was different." Gir it time to eat". Master we need to do the Mission You're the reason we came to this planet. "But I'm hungry" Zim whined. It will have to wait said Gir." Go to school and learn more about the planet's defenses now "said Gir. "Who told you could be the leader said Zim? " Cause your being stupid now go. But, nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww " said Gir. "I will give you candy once you get back". "Ooo candy" said Zim.

Zim went to school. Your late Zim, said the teacher." What your excuse this time Zim Get stuck hahahaha". Said Dib. "Kids we are going to learn about the Military, Open your Military text books to page 355"said the teacher. Zim, ara you getting this, this might be important. So Zim told Gir everything about the Military. Okay kids schools over see you here tomorrow.

On Dibs way home he told Gaz ," Zim is being very odd I must investigate. Dad I'm going to investigate Zim's house. No no no no today is family today is family night and you know what that means. No investigating. That's right now come on lets have some fun.

Meanwhile Zim was licking his lollypop while Gir was studying the video. The humans have a lot more defense then I thought "Gir said. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm lollypop tastes goooooooooooooooood. Zim stop fooling around we got work to do.

At lunch Dib was now very curious about Zim. "What's wrong Zim your acting very odd are you okay? Asked Dib. Yeah I'm fine hey are you going to eat that lollypop? Asked Zim. Yes said Dib now certain that something was wrong with Zim.

"What have you found out "asked Gir? " THE LUNCH ROOM HAS CHOCLOLATE CHIP COOKIES, MMMMMMMMMMMMMM," sung Zim. That has nothing to do with the mission. Do you even care about the mission! Said Gir angry. My teddy bear can help us, here ask it something. What can we do to help the Mission said Gir very unpleased? I don't know why don't you ask Zim what time it is, said Zim in a squeaky voice. What time is it Zim. Lunchhhhhhhhhhh tiiiimmmmmme Zim sang. Gir gave Zim some more candy. That will give me some time Gir mumbled.

Dib was sneaking up to Zim's house house until security came and teleported him in a cage, "W-what's going on here. By the time Gir appeared he was gone. "Darn he escaped , I knew Zim wouldn't make a good cell, cardboard cell stupid.

At school Dib was wondering why Zim had been so strange he was urged to find out. "Today's lessons is about the world's Defenses against an alien invasion. "Just a reminder students this is a fictional story this will never happen in the real world so don't freak out "said the teacher. Dib was wondering why Zim wasn't all like yes's he just was writing something down. "Mrs. Bitter's can I have some candy please"? Asked Zim with puppy dog eyes. No said Mrs. Bitters.

By the time Zim got home he told Gir the news." So your saying that the earth's Defense is 99% but 12% with no electricity? " Yes now give me my candy! Gir gave Zim a lollypop while laughing.

Dib was so confused. Zim was being so happy and he was also so crazy he had to find out what Zim was up to he knew something was wrong and had to find out what was wrong.

Dib snuck into Zim's house and went into the lab He saw a tiny robot making a machine. "Who are you where's Zim. Who are you said Gir? Where is Zim Dib said again. He's sleeping . Now BE GONE WITH YOU! Not until I find Zim said Dib. "Come back here said Gir. Dib found Zim hugging a teddy bear and then saw the Intelligence machine. "That's why I must get Zim and the robot In the machine. Dib had candy and lead Zim into the Machine then he lead Gir in their then he fired it up.

Eww said Zim. Why am I eating this HUMAN FOOD, said Zim. It worked said Dib. The Dib. Security, Send out the robot gopher. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo said Dib running. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo said Zim.

The End


End file.
